


Like Spider-Man

by molly_seguin



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Elder Church/Elder Thomas (Book of Mormon Musical), Post-Uganda (Book of Mormon Musical)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly_seguin/pseuds/molly_seguin
Summary: A quick bit of ChurchTarts fluff for your day.





	Like Spider-Man

“It’s beautiful!” The former District Leader said with awe. An expression undoubtedly matched by the rest of the missionaries.   
While making the quaint village in Uganda their ‘Paradise Planet’, they had decided to build a playground for the kids. It only took a few weeks to build with the help of the Ugandan people. It wasn’t all that pretty, despite Elder McKinley’s ecstatic cry, but the kids loved it, and that’s what mattered to them.   
“Can I use it?” Elder Thomas pipped. Everyone turned to him with a different glance on each of their faces. Elder Church couldn’t help but to smile at the blond’s glowing grin.   
“Well...I’m-I don’t see why not?” Elder McKinley shrugged.   
“Yeah!” Cheered Arnold, who looked almost as enthusiastic as the children jumping from piece to piece. Elder Cunningham dropped his backpack to the ground. Elder Price smiled at his companion and bent over to pick it up, wiping the dirt off of the Star Wars design.  
As the rest of the District Elders dissimilated, Thomas wandered to the monkey bars, where Elder Thomas had already began to swing across.   
“Having fun, Pop Tarts?” The brunet crossed his arms and leaned against the metal pole with a playful smile. The blond gave a prattling look.   
“Yeah…” He had this glint in his eyes and he hung upside down on the rusty metal. “I haven’t been on one of these in ages. I’ve nearly forgotten how much I love them.” Chris sighed. “Whenever I could, I would go to a playground. Well, until I could. Once I was nine, my parents told me to grow up and enjoy adult things.” He looked off theatrically and then giggled. “One time my sister picked me up from school and we went to the jungle gym in the park.” He kept a smile, despite his baby blue eyes holding a sad look.   
James knew that his sister was always a hard subject for him. “I really miss her…” He began to trail off. James didn’t meet Chris until he arrived here about five months ago. He wouldn’t talk about his sister much, but he’d been more open about it since the Church let go of their District.   
“Did she teach you how to use the bars?” He looked up at the equipment, looking like a deformed railroad track, that was way too high for any of the kids to use, but perfect for willing nineteen year olds.   
He nodded, a happy glint going back to his eyes. James could his face burning up. His eyes were one of his favorite things about him. The way they would glitter like stars in a clear night sky would just sweep him off of his his feet.   
Was he smitten for the dippy Elder? Maybe a little. But he wasn’t willing to break a perfectly good friendship.   
“...like in Spider-Man,” Elder Church snapped from his thoughts and looked back to Elder Thomas. He had completely zoned out, and missed about ninety-eight percent of what Chris had said.  
“I’m sorry, what?’ His face reddened. Chris giggled.   
“What I said was…” He began dramatically. “She would take me to the playground in   
in the park almost every saturday. One time she brought her friend, Mike, who I know realize was her secret boyfriend, and they would do the kiss from that Spider-Man movie.” James smiled, then got an idea.   
“I’ve never seen a single one of those movies.” Chris’ eyes bugged out and his mouth mimicked a zero, like a little kid.  
“Avengers?”  
“Nope.”  
“Iron Man?”   
“Nuh-Uh.”  
“Captain America?”  
“Who?”  
“Thor?”  
“In English?”   
“Omigosh, Elder Church! I will go to the ends of Africa to find those movies and I will make you sit through everyone from Hulk to Guardians of the Galaxy!”   
“The who?” James smirked. Elder Thomas threw a playful punch at his arm. The two stared at each other for a moment.  
“So, tell me more about the kiss.” The taller led on.  
“Well, I mean I only saw them do that once,” His brow furrowed.  
“No, stupid,” James gushed, noting how adorable Chris was looking all focused. “In the movie. Why would he kiss her upside down when he could do it the same on feet, if not better,”  
“‘Cause he’s Spider-Man, that’s why.” Chris crossed his arms to the best of his ability, being upside down and all.   
“I bet it took a lot of takes. No one could kiss upside like that on the first try.” James  
scoffed.  
“Well they did. ‘Cause Spider-Man can, without mistakes. It’s not that hard. I could probably do it.” The younger closed his eyes momentarily. James didn’t fight the grin creeping on his face. This was going exactly how he wanted it to go.   
“Could not.”  
“Could too.”   
“Could not.” Instead of retorting, James’ chapped lips were met by Chris’ soft ones. Elder Thomas froze up for a moment. This is what he was going for, than why was he so shocked?   
With a deep breath, he melted into the kiss. An ambrosial feeling running through him. A second he wished would last eternity ended too soon. With faces as red as Elder McKinley’s hair, they just stood there, looking at each other. James let out a dry laugh.   
“I stand corrected, Elder.” His russet brown eyes meeting the ground. He looked back to Chris, the vivant shade of red coating his face coming equally from hanging upside down and his own actions.   
“I am so sorry, Elder Church. I-I just didn’t-and I thought-maybe-you’ve never seen Spider-Man!” Chris jumped down, not landing as smooth as he hoped. He scrambled to his feet. His round eyes looked up to James. The taller smiled at him and put his hands on either side of his head and kissed his hairline.   
“Next time, we can try with both of us standing.” He whispered with a giggle. Their eyes met again, before James turned around and jogged off to Elder Michaels. Leaving the curly-headed blond mirroring the same shade of red Spider-Man wore.


End file.
